Pietro's heartbreak / The last chanse of happiness
by Sanity
Summary: Rogue is getting married, thinking that her old boyfriend Pietro is dead, What happens when he shows up at her wedding, alive...LAST CHAPTER IS UP!!!!!!!!!
1. Cold feet and memories!

NOTE: Okay, I don't own x-men evolution nor any other x-men or comics and cartoons at all *sniffle*  
Anyway I AM SOOOOOO SORRY for what I did with Rogue and Pietro, I wrote this in 3 grade and it's really mean  
I hate me....But I love Rietro so please don't hate me, please.....and uh they're around 18-19 in the flashbacks   
and 21-22 in the "now"  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1. Cold feet and memories!  
  
Rogue is asleep in her room, wich she shares with Kitty Pryde, at the instetute.   
She is sweating and has a concerned look on her face and is changing position every ten seconds.   
She suddenly wakes up with a piercing scream.  
  
"AAAAHHHH"   
Kitty is awakened by the scream and rushes to Rogue's bed.   
"Rogue? Rogue, are you all right?" she asked.  
"Ah, ah had a nightmare, 'bout Pietro, but it felt so real!" Rogue cried  
"It's all right now…" Kitty was interrupted by Logan storming into the room with the rest of the students at   
Xavier Instetute behind him.   
  
"Stripes?" he looked around in thwe room.   
"What happend, Stripes? Are ya okay?"   
Rogue looked at him.  
  
"Ah'm fine. Ah just had a nightmare" she said.   
"I could smell yer fear to tha kitchen" Logan gave a half smile  
"I believe our bride is having cold feet" Rahne smiled  
"Yeah, that's one reason good enough foah me" Rogue said.  
"There's nothing to worry about, sis. You and Mike make the best couple…two freaks" Nightcrawler joked  
"Shut up, Fuzzy elf!" Kitty hit him with a pillow   
"Really, Rogue. We thought that you would marry Pietro or someone going the same direction as him not a   
sophisticated calm man as Mike" Amara said with a grin.   
Jubilee pushed her away and whispered.   
"Hey, were not supposed to give her cold feet either. We all know that she really misses Pietro. Heck, she loved the guy,   
now watch your mouth" she walked back to Rogue.   
"Hey guys how bout some beauty sleep? For us all" Jean said pushing the others out the door.   
  
Kitty went to her bed to sleep again. But Rogue couldn't sleep, she laid in her bed thinking about what Amara had said.   
God she missed Pietro Maximoff. He died right infront of her and she wasn't able to do a thing to save him.   
She stated to cry as she remembered the day.   
  
It was autumn, colorful leaves was falling from the trees.   
She saw Pietro sitting on the hood of Lance's jeep outside the school, waiting for her.   
As the class ended she ran out to him hugged him and kissed him. He smiled.   
"You taste like strawberry's" he said kissing her again.   
"A little perky?" she said.   
"How 'bout a stroll on the beach" Pietro asked   
"How could ah evah resist? Ah'm just gonna write a note to Scott" Rogue took a piece of paper and a pen out of   
her bag and wrote  
  
Hi Scottie!  
I'm with Pietro. Don't worry. He'll run me home.  
///Rogue  
  
She put the note by the steeringwheel.   
Pietro took her in his arms and off they went.  
"You gotta love this, right? Wind in your face and all" Pietro smiled.  
  
They stopped at the beach to take a walk.   
"I want to stop time right now" Pietro said after a few minutes of silence.   
"Why?" Rogue asked   
"Well, I'm happy, at the beach with my Rogue. What more could I ask for?" Pietro answered.   
He bent down and grabbed two pebbles, he gave one to Rogue.   
"Ah didn't know ya were such a romantic, Speedy" Rogue smiled.   
  
They were about to kiss when a large creature suddenly appeared from the huge rocks. It ran towards them in such   
speed not even Pietro had time to react.   
It grabbed them by their necks and lifted them above the ground.   
"Pietro" Rogue tried to scream.   
The thing took a harder grip squeezing the air out of her lungs.   
"Rogue!!! Let her go you freak" Pietro screamed and tried to kick the thing.   
It suddenly threw Rogue into the rocks and focused on Pietro. Whom was trying to see if Rogue was okay.   
She rose from the ground running towards the massive thing that was strangling Pietro.   
*God ah wish ah had ah had another power right now*   
she thought tryi'n to tackle the thing but ended up on the ground, once again.   
"Let him down, please" she cried.   
The thing was silent.   
Rogue made a desperate try to touch the thing to steal his powers but it pulled her to the   
ground placing it's foot on her stomach, letting the ice-cold waves wash over her.   
"P-please" She gasped for air but couldn't get any into her lungs.  
"Let go!!! Stop!!!" Pietro screamed, he couldn't hold his tears back any longer the thought of what might happen scared him.   
He kept on kicking as he started to cry.   
The creature obviously enjoyed torturing them.   
The second before Rogue stopped breathing it lift it's foot and gave Pietro it's fully attention again.   
Rogue tried to move but could only turn over to her stomach, the thing had some kind of mental control over her body.   
It grabbed tighter around Pietro's neck and hit him with it's free fist it dropped him to the   
ground and started to kick him.   
After a while it stopped. It took a knife from it's belt and stabbed Pietro in the back.  
Rogue screamed and cried.   
"Stop it. Please. Let him go. NO!" the creature looked at her and spoke for it's first time that night   
"Why take you when the pain is larger taking the one you love" the words echoed in her   
head as it let go with it's mental control of her and ran away.   
Rogue crawled up to Pietro and held him.   
  
Scott and the others had followed after Jean had felt that something was wrong,   
they could now see Rogue on her knees, holding someone the waves touching her feet.   
  
"Pietro? Pietro, ah'm sorry, ah'm so sorry" she sobbed.  
"Sorry about what, Roguey?" Pietro tried to smile.  
"Ah couldn't help ya, ah'm sorry!"  
"Hey, m'sweet. It's not your fault"  
"Pietro yer gonna be all right. Yer gonna be fine an' we'll live happily evah after"  
"Your so sweet. I love you, more than anything" with those words Pietro closed his eyes and stopped breathing.   
"Pietro? Hun? No! No, don't ya dear to die on me Pietro. No! No, no, no, no!" Rogue screamed.   
The others ran up to her.   
"Rogue?" Kitty and Jean sat down beside her.   
"What happend?"   
"What did we do that was so bad, why did he die. He doesn't deserve this" Rogue sobbed.   
"Rogue, what happend? Were you attacked?" Scott asked.   
"We…we…ah can't" Rogue suddenly leaned down and put her head on   
Pietro's chest she closed her eyes   
"Ah love ya too, Speedy!" she whispered and fell asleep.  
  
Rogue thought back, she wouldn't go out of her room for what seemed like ages.   
She most often laid crawled op in her bed with photos of him, crying her eyes out.   
A year later Mike came to the mansion to talk business with Professor Xavier.   
Rogue had left her room the same day she was so much skinnier than before it looked like she had tried to starve herself.   
The others had looked at her with surprised faces but they had immediately runed up to her   
hugged her and asked if she was okay, Rogue gave a tiny nod and went on only to bump into Mike.   
He looked down at the charming goth girl and boom before she knew it she had a diamond ring,   
the size of a rock, on the left hand. 


	2. Guess who's coming to visit...

Chapter 2. Guess who's coming to visit?!  
  
"God morning, Rogue" Kitty stretched out and yawned then smiling at her.   
"Mornin', Kit"  
"Are you, like, feeling any better?" she asked.  
"Well Ah haven't slept, but Ah feel okay!"  
"Good because it's your wedding day" Kitty giggled.  
  
Later on the day Kitty and Rahne was going to pick up some extra roses.   
Suddenly Kitty stopped the car outside their old school.   
"Rahne? Rahne, do you see what I see?" se almost whispered   
"Our old school, so?" Rahne answered  
"No look at the entrance…do ya see it?"   
"Oh my god. No it cant be, he's dead, he's stone dead" Rahne stared at the man sitting on the entrance stairs.   
Kitty walked out of the car with Rahne right behind her.   
  
As they came closer the boy reacted.   
"Kitty Pryde? Rahne Sinclair?" he said surprised.   
"Yeah. Pietro Maximoff?"  
"It's me"  
"You're dead" Rahne said with a strange look.   
"No. I thought that you would be out of here married to your dear Lance"  
"Well. I'm not get used to it" Kitty said with sarcasm  
"Not yet anyway" Rahne mumbled.  
"Are you gonna tell us or are we, like, gonna wonder clueless?" Kitty said.   
"I didn't die…to me Rogue died" Pietro said.   
"What?"   
"You see. That monster that attacked Roguey and me, it cut us of in different dimensions, and in the dimension   
where I ended up there was all the same as in Rogue's. But in my dimension she died and in her dimension I died"  
"You mean non of ya really died?" Rahne asked.  
"It was just a trick" Kitty mumbled   
"Yes exactly. And I ran off thinking that a life without Rogue is no life at all" Pietro explained.  
"Why are you here? To tell her that? She just, like, got over you" Kitty said.  
"Yeah well. I read in the news that Rogue and Mike McNiel is getting married outside the Xavier Instetute, today.   
I thought that that's impossible because Rogue she was killed, drowned three years ago.   
But I got the truth and I went here. I can't just leave it alone when I know she's alive. Safe and sound.   
I still love her" Pietro said.  
"Pietro, You better come with us. We're going to the mansion now"  
  
"The girls better come with those roses now" Rogue said.   
"Easy, Rogue. They'll come. They wouldn't miss this for the world" Jubilee smiled.  
Rogue smiled at her mirror reflection the long white dress making her look fabulous.   
"Ya know Pietro always said he would be there at my weddin' probably cryin' his heart out having to give   
me away to someone who deserved me better"  
"God help me, I'm tired of this get over it, get over him. He's dead he wont come back okay" Amara left the room.   
Rogue felt tears forming in her eyes.   
"Theres where yer wrong he lives, in here" Rogue tapped her hand over her heart.   
"Don't take what she says to heart, she had her pms and it usually gets her angry, Jubilee said and walked out.  
Kitty and Rahne opened the door and Rogue blinked away the tears.  
  
"Rogue, are you okay? Amara was kind of mad" Kitty said and put the roses on a table-  
"Ah'm okay, Kit"  
"You are beautiful, Rogue! Every guy out there is going to drool after you" Rahne said with a smile.  
"Really think so?"  
"We know so! Now It's an hour left until you're going in there. We'll say five minutes before" Kitty and Rahne   
left the room and closed the door.  
Rogue stared at her reflection once again the brown, slight red hair curled and up with a fancy look only some   
stripes of her lovely hair was down tickling her shoulders, light make-up, there's a first.   
The dress was so beautiful long sleeves, bare neck and V-ringed from her shoulders down to her chest. She sat   
down on the floor.   
  
  
"You know if Kitty or Jean saw you now they would kill you" Rogue turned around to see her lost love.   
"Oh mah gawd" she whispered.  
"Hi! How are you?" Pietro said smiling   
"Ah'm hallucinating. Leave me alone. Ah'm happy ah'm gettin' married ah'm just nervous that's why ah'm seeing Pietro"   
she said to herself.  
  
"No. Roguey it's really me"  
Rogue raised from the wooden floor and walked up to Pietro.   
She put her hand on his lips feeling that he was real she kissed him just to see what really happend why he's alive.   
"Oh mah gawd" she said again seeing all what he's done after he died. "This isn't happening"  
"You sure Mike would approve that, to be billionaires wife" Pietro said with a playful grin and a slight headrush.   
He felt that he only was actions away from grabbing her and kiss her.   
"Shut it, Speedy!" Rogue watched him carefully and felt tears forming in her eyes.   
"Pietro" she whispered.   
"Rogue, I couldn't let you get married without letting you know that I love you" Pietro said.  
Rogue started to cry.   
  
"Why Pietro? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME BE HAPPY?" she screamed   
"Rogue I thought…"   
"Well ya thought wrong!" Rogue yelled   
"Calm down, Rogue" Pietro hugged her and they slowly fell down to the floor sitting embracing eachother.   
"P-please Pietro. Ah love ya ah always will and ah always have. But it's mah wedding day"   
Pietro kissed her before she could say any more she answered the kiss.   
"Rogue. Please don't marry him. He wouldn't treat you good not as I would"  
"Ya don't know Mike" Rogue sobbed   
"Not him personally but I know his type" Pietro whispered.   
"Pietro?"   
"Please run of with me!" Pietro begged  
"Ah can't leave all my friends"  
"I'll take you back when we know Mike's gone"  
"What am ah saying and thinking ah can't leave Mike for you that's freaky ah…" she was interrupted by a knock on the door.   
"Rogue, it's your call now" she heard Jean's voice outside Rogue was quiet.   
"Rogue? Are you in there?" Jean said she tried to open the door but it was locked.   
Rogue kissed Pietro on his forehead, it was their final good bye.   
She opened the door and smiled at Jean.  
"Have you been crying?"  
Rogue nodded. Jean embraced her.  
"You and Mike is perfect for eachother, really, and you'll be happy, I know you will"  
Pietro walked out to the two.  
"Oh my!" Jean said in shock.  
"Hi, Jeanie" Pietro held a strong facade although inside his heart was broken.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quicksilver's gal: Should I start running now?  
Like hiding from the ones that feels like killing me?  
  
But review what you think, my firend's told me that it's a good story but sad and then they hit me....=( 


	3. Is this the happiest day of your life?

NOTE: I'm sooo glad you mentioned it Roguechere I had written Joseph once instead of Mike but they are the same person  
and I corrected it, I hope it isn't more of those. By the way Lucky439 there's many things wrong with me=)  
  
I wrote this story once when I felt like killing myself, I get those things I feel like dying,  
writing things like these usually makes me feel better.... but maybe this will have a happy ending for Mike aswell.  
Just make me happy and I wont kill anyone, again.......  
  
I'll just blab on after the chapter=)  
  
Chapter 3. Is this the happiest day of your life?   
  
Rogue and Jean left Pietro there, they gave him the option to come and watch.   
He could only shake his head as an answer being so close to tears.  
How could she reject him and then invite him to watch her marry some multi-milonare guy called Mike McNiel.  
She did afterall belong with him, even if he weren't very rich or so, but he loved her.  
  
Rogue was standing beside Mike, tall, brown eyed, blond, handsome Mike.  
He really loved her and she loved him too, but as she stood there she could only think about Pietro.  
Pietro who almost cried of happiness when she gained controll over her powers and touched him.  
Pietro who held her close when she was crying,  
Pietro who died right infront of her his last words being 'I love you, more than anything'  
He was a great lover in all ways, and he came back asking her to run away with him  
but she was getting married with a guy who probably didn't love her half as much  
as Pietro did.   
  
The priest was talking, Mike was smiling at her aswell as all of her other friends.  
Jean and her husband Scott(they are great together) Kitty and her probably to be husband Lance.  
Kurt and his date, the new kids and the kids that were new before.  
  
  
Pietro was still in the room where Rogue was before. He looked around, he loved her so much  
and that she rejected him was so hard to accept.   
  
::FLASHBACK::  
The monster, who or whatever it was, was about to kill her and Pietro wasn't able to do anything.  
It was holding him by his neck and had a foot on Rogue's stomach to keep her under the water.  
Pietro was crying and screaming for it to let go, but it didn't, it didn't react to any sound at all.  
After a while Rogue stoped strugeling, so the thing lifted it's foot, smiled, threw Pietro on the ground   
and ran away.  
Pietro dragged Rogue's body out of the water, crying so hard he couldn't breathe.   
The X-men came and ran up to him.  
  
"Oh my god" Scott whispered.  
Kurt fell down by Rogue's body and took her pale hand.  
"No"   
Kitty didn't know what to do, she was crying hysterically.  
Scott was holding Jean who probably was crying, burying her face in his chest.  
Evan was sitting a few feet away from the others, probably in shock.  
  
Pietro didn't really remember what happened next, just that they were sitting there for hours,  
before Jean was able to calm herself enough to tell the professor.  
  
Pietro remembered waking up at the brotherhood house, Lance, Todd and Freddy was there.  
Not finding any words to say they were quiet.  
He went up to his room packed a few things, ofcourse a picture of him and Rogue together,   
starting to cry again, he felt numb.  
His reason to get up in the morning was gone, his reason to even be alive was gone,  
murdered!  
He found the two pebbles in his jacket, he saved them although it was a memory he didn't want.  
Then he ran away. To Las Vegas, he didn't know why he went there, although it was a place where he could get  
liquor easilly, if he felt like drowning his thoughts.  
He did many bad things while he was there.   
Then once when he read the news, he found a picture of a man and a young woman who looked like Rogue,   
he read what was written, seeing that it was Rogue and she was getting married to a guy who has loads  
of money, from those first class hotells he owns.   
Knowing that Rogue was alive he went to his father, also known as Magneto, he had the answers.  
  
Once Pietro had arriwed in Las Vegas they were in the same dimension again, not knowing about it.  
That monster was a mutant, a mutant who could get any power he desired. He had been hired to do this,  
seperate the two.  
  
He didn't know who had given the orders but Pietro didn't care, he ran back to Bayville.  
::END FLASHBACK::  
  
  
He picked the pebbles out of his jacket.  
He strted to walk towards the wedding area.  
She was standing there, looking like an angel and next to her was 'the devil' Mike.  
The priest was still talking.  
"I OBJECT" Pietro yelled.  
Everyone turned around and looked at him.  
"WOHOO, GO PIETRO!" Jubilee shouted.  
He ran up to Rogue.  
  
"I can't just let you marry him" he said and held out the pebbles.  
"But she is, get over it" Mike said.  
Rogue was silent and looking at the pebbles.  
  
"Look, if I hadn't died I would alredy be married to her, at least I would have asked her to marry me"  
Mike looked confused.  
"Rogue never told you I died?"  
"No, and you're not dead, now go this is my wedding"  
"I wont go, either Rogue comes with me or she marries you and I will stay here and watch it happen"  
"Pietro, please" Rogue whispered.  
"I can make you happy, Rogue" Pietro pleaded.  
"And I couldn't?" Mike said he was furious now.  
"I may not have as much money as him, but I'd do anything for you, please"  
"Leave now!" Mike demanded.  
  
The guests was speachless.  
Pietro took Rogue's hand his eyes was shiny from tears.  
She looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"Rogue?" Mike was almost as red as a tomato.  
She dropped the pebbles on the floor and ran away from the mess.  
  
Rahne took Kitty's and Jean's hands and ran after her.  
  
"You did that well, Pietro" Lance spoke up.  
"I just couldn't leave her to marry this guy"  
He felt a pain hit his jaw and fell to the floor.  
Mike was standing there with his fists clenched.  
"Are you happy, now, you ruined my wedding"  
"Yeah, that doesn't bother me, I just want my girl back"  
"She is not your girl anymore"  
"Let her deside that" Pietro said getting up from the floor.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Emm and that was this chapter, I know everything happens so fast, but it gets like that when I write stories like these. 


	4. I love you, more than anything!

Chapter 4. I love you, more than anything!  
  
Pietro ran away from the wedding area, using his powers of speed.  
He was going to get her back, three years without the girl he loves was WAY too long  
and he wasn't going to give her up.  
He knew she woulnd't be happy with Mike, he would always be away and never be there when she needed him.  
He wouldn't be there when she was pregnant, if she would even have time to get pregnant.  
He wouldn't be there to raise their child.  
Pietro would he wanted a family with her and he would god damn it take care of them.  
  
  
Rogue was at the beach where Pietro "died" sitting in the sand, her cream white dress spread around her.  
She was crying again, her mind was a mess.  
Mike was probably ofended back at the mansion, she never did tell him about Pietro, then again she never  
had a chanse. They fell in love and he asked her to marry him in public too.  
Then he was gone for months at a time come home for a short visit then of again. She knew his parents   
didn't approve on this marrying a goth girl thing.   
  
They were also at the mansion probably cursing her name.  
Truth was they thought she wanted him for the money, but she wasn't like that and he was her second boyfriend  
ever in life.  
  
  
Pietro came up to her slowly.  
"I'm sorry" he whispered.  
"How'd you know Ah was here?"  
"Just a hunch" he smiled and sat down beside her.  
They were quiet for a while.  
"I just want you to be happy, Rogue"   
She looked at him.  
"Mike can't make you happy if he's gone all the time, he will never be around when you need it"  
"ya think Ah'm needy?"  
"Three years ago you were, a little, and I loved you for needing me around, I loved to take care of you"  
Rogue smiled.  
"And what if you became pregnant? he wouldn't be there" Pietro continued  
"He doesn't want kids" Rogue whispered.  
"Why are you marrying him then"  
"I'm not, I just ran away, remember"  
"Don't you want kids anymore?"  
"'Course Ah do"   
  
Pietro hugged her.  
"I love you, more than anything"  
Rogue rested her head on his chest.   
"I can't live without you, not again" he continued.  
"Ah love you too, Speedy"  
"I'm asking you again, run away with me only 'till we know that Mike is gone"  
Rogue considered the answer. She liked the thought of having Pietro around again, the hot fiery Pietro.  
Who told her that he loved her, and hold her when she wanted to be held, who cried of the thought that he might  
loose her to somebody else.  
She gave a small nod.   
"I'll go with you" she whispered.  
  
Pietro smiled and kissed her.  
"I just need a few things back at the instetute.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know I know It's short but It's the second chapter I put in today and wrote today.  
Please review I love to read your reviews..........  
I need at least 4 more to write the next chapter.... 


	5. Runaway

NOTE:   
Geministarz I know my spelling ain't the best but the fact that it's summer and I'm not american or english,   
is a good excuse, b'sides i'm 14 and my english teachers go SLOW. By the way I love one of your stories,  
I just haven't had time to review it yet....  
  
Chapter 5. Runaway   
  
Rogue entered the mansion still wearing her wedding dress, she had aksed Pietro to stay outside.  
Rahne, Kitty and Jean had given up their search for her and was seated on the stairs.  
  
"Rogue were have you been?" Jean asked.  
"At tha beach"  
"Where you got attacked?"  
Rogue nodded. "Listen Ah can't marry Mike. It doesn't feel right and it wouldn't be fair to him"  
"We understand" Kitty said.  
"Ah just came to pick up a few things and then Ah'm off"  
"Off where?" Jean asked concerned.  
"Ah dunno, Pietro and Ah are going somewhere to get away from the mess"  
"Forever?"  
"Nah, Kit, just 'till Mike is gone"  
"You promise to come back?"  
"You have to promise!" Rahne said.  
"Ah promise"  
  
Mike rushed into the hall.  
"My god Rogue, where did you go?" he asked and hugged her.  
"Mike Ah...."  
"I was worried sick about you"  
"Ah'm not a little kid, Ah can take care of mahself"  
Mike frowned. "Look at your dress it's ruined"  
"Mike, would ya listen for just one minute"  
Bad luck for Rogue, Mike's parents came inside. His mother ran up to her and started to pull and point at her dress.  
"I can not belive this...." she started furious.  
"Mrs McNiel, please..."  
"Hush child, you can't get married in this dirty rag"  
"Calm down, honey" Mr McNiel tried only to get a death glare from his wife.  
"You have to get out of that"  
Rogue was pushed and dragged up to her and Kitty's room by Mrs McNiel.  
  
"You are lucky I brought my old wedding dress with me, young lady, stay here while I'll go get it"  
Rogue didn't get a chanse to speak she sat down on her bed when Mrs McNiel closed the door.  
  
"Young lady?" Pietro's voise was heard from behind her.  
"Pietro how did....?"  
"The window was open"  
"Ah didn't get a chanse to tell them Ah can't marry Mike, Jean, Rahne and Kitty knows but...."  
"Sschhh, we'll tell him soon"  
He walked over to the bed and kissed her, she kissed him back. Pietro was eager to get away and to tell the  
world that Rogue was only his again.  
He deepend the kiss. Rogue broke apart after a while.  
"Mrs McNiel is comming soon...with a dress...she can't see you" she gasped.  
But they both were to eager to stop now and she kissed him again. Once more Rogue had her bad luck   
and Mrs McNiel stomped in with her dress.  
  
"I hope this fits y...." she stared in shock at the two holding eachother breaking away from the kiss.  
"Mrs McNiel" Pietro smiled, breathing heavily.  
She was staring at Rogue.  
"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO MY SON?" she screamed on the top of her lungs.  
"Calm down Mrs McNiel, please" Rogue tried.  
"Calm down? YOU JUST RUINED HIS LIFE"  
Everybody had heard Mrs McNiel by now and ran to Rogue's room. Mike stared at the scene.  
By the way Pietro and Rogue was breathing he realised what had happened.  
  
Jubilee smiled "You go girl!"  
Nobody knew how to tackle the situation and therefore stood silent.  
"Ah can't marry you Mike" Rogue broke the silence.  
"Why?"  
"Because Ah love Pietro"  
"I thought you loved me..."  
"Ah did for a while, but you would only be gone all tha tahme Ah want a guy who can tahke care of me when Ah need it"  
"I could be there for you, you just have to ask"  
"No, you should know when Ah need it"  
"I'm sorry I can't do that, I'm not...."  
He stoped he seemed sad but he didn't show any traces to tears comming.  
His mother was furious his father seemed satisfied probably because he now knew she didn't  
want him for the money.   
Rogue took the engagment ring of her hand and gave it back to Mike.  
"You would be happier with someone else" she whispered  
Mike nodded.  
"Ah'm sorry, but would ya'll please leave now so Ah can get some peace"  
The x-men plus the McNiels left her room.  
Pietro was still by her side he smiled and now she was only his.   
  
"Well now he knows" Rogue sounded relived.  
Pietro made a move to kiss her again but she pushed him away.  
"No Speedy not yet, not untill we are out of this place"  
Pietro gave a fake pout.   
Rogue started to take her wedding dress off noticing Pietro sitting on her bed legs crossed with a grin on his face.  
"Leave and let me change, go say good bye to tha 'hood"  
Pietro sighed and slowly left the room.  
  
He went down the stairs only to find Bobby, Sam, Roberto, Ray and Kurt there.  
"You rule, Pietro!" Bobby smiled.  
"You have to take good care of her" Kurt said.  
"Don't worry fuzz-ball this time I'll keep her forever" Pietro answered with a smile.  
"Where's Daniels?"  
"In the kitchen I think" Ray answered.  
"And I thought you were the big eater Kurt"  
"I am I just came out here to tell you..."  
"To take care of Roguey, you don't have to worry about it"  
  
He ran inside the kitchen.  
"Hey Daniels" he smirked.  
"Pietro, you're still here"  
"Yea didn't you see the little show in Roguey's room?"  
"Nope I was making a big size pancake sandwich"  
Pietro sighed, pulled him a wedgie and ran away.  
The others could hear Evan's scream from the kitchen.  
  
"What did ya do to Evan?" Rogue asked as she walked down the stairs with a bag.  
Pietro stared at her, she was wearing tight light blue jeans and a black top with no sleaves,  
during all the time he had known her she had never worn something like that, even after she got controll  
over her powers.  
"You look great"  
"Ah'm not even wearing any make-up" she smiled.  
  
She gave Kurt and the boys in the room a hug and gave them her cell-phone number  
before they left.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay that was chater 5 everybody...should I continue the story? review and tell me=)=)=)=) 


	6. The answers!

Okay sorry I haven't updated in a while I had a writerblock=)  
But here's the new chapter....  
  
  
Chapter 6. The answers!  
  
Pietro and Rogue was on the airport waiting for Magneto. It had came as a surprise when he offered to pick them up  
but they had accepted.   
Rogue didn't know if Magneto had lost his mind or just developed a love for his son, either one of the options sounded  
unbelivable.  
  
"I talked to him before I went back to Bayvile, he told me about the monster..."   
Funny, he still used the phrase 'monster' as a child would.  
"What did he say?"  
"He didn't know much, it was a mutant who could get any power he desired so he split us up in different dimensions,  
the one I ended up in wasn't real, not even the 'hood was real"  
Rogue hugged him.  
"Maybe he's got more answers now"  
  
Magneto entered the airport, wearing a suit.  
(well he couldn't enter in his red, purple 'I-am-going-to-destroy-man-kind-suit' it would freak people out)  
He smiled and walked up to them.  
"Come with me I have a car outside" he said still smiling.  
They followed him to a black limo and he told the driver to take them home. It was an hour long trip, but none of them   
were bored on the way. It seemed like Magneto had disolved into the air now there was just Eric.  
Both of them were shocked over his polite way of being, of talking.  
  
His home was a very nice three floor house with a pool in the garden. He seemed to be just like any ordinary father.  
  
"This is just the kind of house Ah want when Ah settle down with a family" Rogue whispered to Pietro who smiled at her.  
"That can be fixed" he said.  
  
Eric showed them to a guest room with it's own bathroom.  
"I hope you like it"  
"It's great, Eric" Rogue said still feeling a little odd calling him that.  
He left them to settle in and said that they could walk around as they wanted.  
  
"I think thats a clone..." Pietro said.  
Rogue laughed at the worried look on his face.  
"He's not a clone, sugah, he just changed, things lahke that happens"   
"But he wanted to destroy man-kind how do you go from that to the perfect dad?"  
"Why don't you ask him?"  
"I'm afraid that it would be like pressing the start button on a chain saw without having controll over it"  
"Hun it's not lahke he would cut off yer legs"  
Pietro felt a chill down his spine.  
"I hope not I hate it when people get parts of their body cut off"   
Rogue laughed at him again.  
  
  
The three went out for dinner that night. Eric had a rather serious look on his face.  
"I couldn't resist searching deeper into this mutant who seperated you..." he started   
Pietro dropped his knife and looked up at his father.  
"And?" he asked.  
"His name was Dean Jason, he used to call himself Ripper as he was a fan of Jack the Ripper... but he's dead"  
"dead!?"   
"Yes, he was murdered shortly after he seperated you"  
"Too bad I would have liked too meet him" Pietro said with sarcasm.  
"The woman who hired him was also a mutant she had somehow ended up with Mystique's memories and hate for things"  
"How?"   
"I don't know but there is no use for revenge of any kind because she's dead too"  
"Too bad" Pietro said with a smirk.   
"They got off easy" Rogue sighed.  
"Yes, but there is no way you could have defeted Dean Jason"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Yeah, yeah another short one so hit me!!!!!!! 


	7. Poem(it doesn't have anything to do with...

Standing on the roof many floors up in the sky,  
  
Looking down as life passes me by,  
  
I want nothing but to die,  
  
As I am sad and I feel pain,  
  
No one comforts me they say it's in vain,  
  
But I am not without a soul, I have feeling too,  
  
If you only knew that this was true.  
  
I don't remember what I did wrong  
  
No matter what it is my feelings stay strong.  
  
But what I want is what you wont give,  
  
This makes it hard for me to live.  
  
Those looks you gave me filled with true hate,  
  
Now has made me accept my fate.  
  
My body tremble as I fall and die  
  
This is to you my last good bye..... 


	8. What makes a man scared? To be rejected....

Okay you guys this is the LAST chapter. I'm running out of insperation....  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7. What makes a man scared? To be rejected....  
  
A year had passed Rogue and pietro had stayed at Eric's house.  
Mike had left the Mansion three weeks after Rogue had left him.  
Now they were on the plane home.  
  
  
  
"Stop pushing me, Jamie" Rahne said  
"Sorry" Jamie answered as his clone dissapered.  
"I'm sooo exited" Kitty smiled holding Lance's hand.  
"Me too, it will be great to see them again" Jean said.  
  
Most of the x-men had wanted to come and pick up the two, ofcourse that wasn't possible.  
Prof Xavier had rented a big black limo after getting tired of everyone nagging about it.  
In the end the ones who got to come with was Jean, Kitty, Lance, Todd, Scott, Rahne, Jamie and Nathan.  
Nathan didn't count really since Jean had him on her lap.  
Nathan was Jean and Scott's 5 month old baby.  
  
Scott parked the limo, the poor guy was picked to drive, and everyone jumped out and ran inside the air port.  
  
"Look, yo!" Todd pointed towards a person with silver hair.  
"Pietro, Rogue" Lance shouted.  
The two turned around and saw their over-excited friends. They walked up to them.  
"Jean, who's tha little sweetheart?" Rogue asked.  
"This is my son Nathan"  
"He is adorable"  
"Yeah he looks like you, Jeannie, good thing" Pietro grinned at Scott.  
"Too bad you weren't there the day she ran around the mansion in her pajamas screaming 'I'M PREGNANT'" Scott snickered.  
"Too bad you didn't see Scott faint when he heard" Lance said.  
  
"This way to the car" Kitty smiled and led them towards the limo.  
"Nice" Pietro said as they stepped in.  
  
  
It wasn't a long trip to the mansion just about an hour.  
"So is anything else new?" Pietro asked  
"Not much, besides Nate there hasn't happed very much" Kitty answered.  
They kept talking, remembering and laughing.  
  
The other x-men was waiting for them.  
As Rogue and Pietro stepped out of the limo they were hugged and complimented with 'You look great' and such.  
  
  
"Kitty will you show the two to their room?" Prof Xavier said.  
"Sure" Kitty led them to a very nice and big room.  
"Wow, you will actually let us sare bed?" Pietro said with a grin.  
"Why not I sare one with Lance!" this made Pietro's grin even wider.  
"So he got his wish come true then"  
  
  
"You know the rules, I guess, we eat as usuall"  
"See ya at dinner time, Kit"  
She smiled and left the room.  
"Isn't this great?"  
"Yea, Ah really missed them all"  
"How do you feel about taking a shower?" Pietro asked with a playfull grin.  
  
  
"It's almost six come on" Pietro took Rogue's hand and led her down the stairs into the dining room.  
  
They sat down with the others and started to eat, they had great fun just as they used to.  
Suddenly pietro raised from his seat and put a hand in his jeans pocket.  
He got everybody's attention.  
  
"Rogue" he started and knelt down, by now most of the x-men stood up to see.  
  
"I love you! You're the most presious person in my life!" he took a deep breath.  
"Will you marry me? You are my last chanse of happiness"  
  
Rogue's eyes was filled with tears, she looked at the beautifull ring and then into Pietro's shining eyes.  
She nodded slightly "Yes I will" she said.  
  
Pietro's smile spread across his face and he put the ring on Rogue's left hand and kissed her.  
"I love you so much!"  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------'  
  
Djupsy, my friends this was the last chapter, please review and tell me what you think.... 


End file.
